


Say Something

by orphan_account



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Breakup Fic, Early season 3, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Some Fluff, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amy breaks up with Jake, so Jake has to find a way to cope with losing her.





	Say Something

Jake took off running towards the perp who was heading down the back alley trying to get away from Rosa. He wasn’t supposed to be pursuing anyone on foot after he injured his foot in a fit of rage, but the guy was going to go by right past him otherwise. Plus his ankle was much better and he was going to start back up full time in like two ish weeks. He hadn’t done the math, but it wasn’t that long.

Unfortunately he didn’t have a vest on, he did have his gun though. Jake prayed that the guy didn’t have a gun, or at least wasn’t so serious about his drug dealing that he would shoot a cop.

When the alley came to a dead end, Jake raised his gun. “NYPD freeze.” The guy, much to Jake’s relief put his hands in the air. When Jake started to walk towards him reaching for his cuffs, everything went south. 

The perp swiftly knocked Jake’s feet from under him. Jake tried to get back up, but his ankle wasn’t nearly as strong as it felt when he walked from his bed to the bathroom. The perp began to kick Jake several times each one feeling harder than the last.

Finally Jake heard Rosa yell at him to freeze and put his hands in the air. He didn’t try to knock Rosa to the ground he let her cuff him and take him to the police car. Jake lay on the dirty concrete ground clutching his side in pain. When he tried to sit up, he felt an intense sting coming from his ribs.

“Can you get up?” Rosa asked kneeling at his level. Jake shook his head so Rosa offered him a hand and pulled him up with her. “That was incredibly stupid Jake.” She said as she walked back to the car him hobbling by her side, most of his weight being supported by her. “We’re going to the hospital, I had nearby cop come pick him up and take him back to the nine nine.” Jake nodded as Rosa helped him down into the car.

At the hospital the doctor quickly looked him over. He took an x ray to examine any damage that might have been done. When all the test were done, the doctor told Jake that he got lucky, and that the swelling would go down after a couple of days. 

Rosa took him home and helped him get into his apartment. His ankle was once again killing him. When Rosa opened the door Amy was sitting on his couch, she looked like she had been crying. “I’ll uh see you tomorrow.” Rosa said as she closed the door.

Jake walked over to where Amy was siting. “So I guess you heard.” He said. There was an awkward silence where no one said anything at all before Amy spoke up.

“Take off your shirt.” She demanded staring daggers through him

“Amy I don’t really think this is a good time…” 

“I said take off your shirt.” Amy yelled this time clearly not in the mood for his usual jokester self. Jake took his shirt off to the best of his ability. He tried not to let it show how much pain he was in to use his arm. When he pulled it completely off, he watched Amy’s eyes travel all over the black and purple bruises.

She reached out and touched his ribs lightly but yet he still flinched away in pain. He saw her swallow. “This is really bad Jake.” She said her voice choking a little. “You shouldn’t have chased the guy.” 

“He was going to pass right by me, you would have done the same thing.” He said.

“No I wouldn’t have, because you were given a direct order to not pursue anyone on foot, but yet you did. And you weren’t even wearing a vest Jake.”

“Wait. Are you mad at me?” Jake asked her his eyebrows furrowing together.

“Yeah I’m mad at you. You could’ve died out there. He could’ve had a gun and shoot you. Did you even think about that when you started running? Did you think about how you dying would affect other people?” She yelled at him the tears streaming down her cheeks.

“I-” He started.

“No.” She said. “Don’t talk, this will be easier if you don’t.” She took a deep breath. “ We’ve only been dating for two weeks. And in that time, you’ve managed to sprain your ankle, and get beat up to the point where you chest looks like a little kids art project. It’s just...I’m starting to rethink my whole no dating cops rule.”

“What are you saying?” Jake asked even though he knew exactly what she was saying.

“I think we should break up.”

**_“Hey. It’s me. I’m...I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have called you.”_ **

Those six words echoed through his mind. It was like it was the only thing he was capable of hearing. Anytime anyone opened their mouth to say something to him all he could hear was her voice telling them they should break up.

When Jake came into work on Monday, the first place he went was Captain Holt’s office. He walked into the room closing the door behind him. He didn’t even bother sitting down at his desk. “What can I help you with?” Holt asked.

“I want a new partner.” He glanced out the window to where Amy was sitting across from his desk. Her hair was perfect as usual, and he couldn’t help but remember what it felt like between his fingers and sprawled out all over his chest. “And a new desk.”

“Why?” Captain Holt asked.

“I just. I can’t work with Any anymore. We kind of had...a falling out Friday night.” 

“I see. I know nothing of comforting people after these kind of social...falling outs. But if you want to take Boyle as a partner and the desk across from him that would be okay.” Holt said. Jake nodded his thanks before leaving the room.

He grabbed a couple of things off his desk and walked them over to the desk across from Charles. On his second trip, Amy glanced up making eye contact with him. “What are you doing?” She asked. 

“Charles is going to be my new partner.” he said flatly.

“But you said we would always be partners. You said nothing would have to change between us if we didn’t want it to.” Amy said the last part lower so that no one else in the bullpen could hear her voice. 

“That’s the thing Amy. I wanted things to change between us, and they did. For two weeks. I can’t just go back to being friends. That’s not fair to me.”

“But.” Amy protested as he moved the last of his things over to his new desk. When he sat down and didn’t say anything else Amy quietly sat down in her desk. It was maybe ten minutes later when he saw her head to the women's restroom for a secret smoke.

**_“You don’t have to do this. We can still be friends. It may take some getting used to. But we can do it. It was only two weeks, look at Gina and Charles, they were together way more than two weeks and now they are friends again. Ask Charles how he did it. You’ll have plenty of time now.”_ **

It had been a week since Amy broke up with Jake, his liver was keeping a pretty good count. Most of the week he had showed up to work pretty hungover. Either nobody noticed or no one cared. He figured it was the last one.

He took another swig out of his third- no fourth beer that night when his doorbell rang. He got up and opened the door only to be meet by Amy. He instinctively took another drink of his beer finishing it off. “Hi.” She said her eyes taking him in. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants and some old shirt that had holes in it near the shoulder. “I came to check on you. You seem a little off.” 

Jake scoffed. “Off.” he repeated. “That’s one way to put it.” he said under his breath while Amy asked if she could come in. Jake hesitated for a minute before moving out of the doorway.

She walked into his apartment and threw herself down on the couch making herself at home, just like she always had. He couldn’t help but to remember all the late nights the two of them spent on that couch, him kissing down her collarbone and making her whine for more.

“Did your bruises heal?” She asked him. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

“More or less.” He said. After several moments of silence Jake finally asked. “Why did you come over?” He was far too drunk to sit here and have a heart to heart with Amy. Plus he just really didn’t want to. 

“I care about you.” She said reaching out to lightly touch his forearm. As soon as her fingertips found his skin, Jake jerked his arm away from her the skin still burning from where she had touched him. “I want to be friends. I really do.”

“I already told you Amy. I can’t be just friends with you. Not anymore.” Jake said standing to his feet his hands balled into fists.

Amy stood on her feet just as fast as he did. “You told me you liked me when I was with Teddy before you went undercover. And then when you came back. And each of those times I told you no. Yet somehow you still managed to be my friend. So what’s so different?” She screamed at him so loud he thought his neighbors may call the police.

“What’s different? What’s different?” He asked with a laugh. “Amy I’ve seen you naked. When I told you all that stuff before, I knew I was missing out on something, but I didn’t realize how amazing that something was. It would be like going your whole life without chocolate and then discovering chocolate. Now all of a sudden you can’t live without chocolate.”

“Did you really just compare me to chocolate?” Amy asked. “I can’t believe you. I came over here to make sure you were okay, and you’ve never come over to make sure I’m okay.”

“Come over to make sure you’re okay? Amy. You. Broke. Up. With. Me.” He punctuated each word for effect. 

“That doesn't mean that I’m not hurting just as much as you.” She screamed back at him tears gathering in her eyes. She took a deep breath and seemed to compose herself much quicker than Jake ever could have. “Maybe it would be best if we both just move on. This never would have worked anyways Jake.” Amy grabbed her coat and her bag before heading out of his apartment slamming the door shut behind her, leaving him in complete and utter silence.

**_“I shouldn’t have come over. I don’t want to fight. I just...I want everything to go back to normal. I wish you never would have kissed me that day in the evidence room. Cause you’re my chocolate too.”_ **

“Have you heard the rumor?” Charles asked Jake one day while they were sitting in a car surveying what they thought was about to be a drug drop.  
“What rumor?” Jake asked. 

“People are saying that Amy has a new boyfriend.” Jake felt the back of his neck began to sweet. His heart rate jumped about 100 beats per minute and his mouth was the driest he had ever felt it.

“Do you.” He couldn’t even finish the question.

“I don’t know.” Charles said. “I mean I did see her with this one guy the other night at Shaw’s. He was definitely hitting on her, but I didn’t think it looked like she was very interested.” The idea of Amy flirting with any other was like a stab to heart. She wasn’t his anymore and he had to accept it, but he still didn’t like thinking about her with someone else. 

“That guy did come by the precinct to pick her up the other day though.” Charles said thinking out loud trying to unravel the mystery. 

“Call Gina.” Jake said. “She’ll know.” Charles called Gina on his phone and put it on speaker phone. 

“What Charles?” Gina asked.

“Hey Gina.” Jake said. “It’s Jake, have you heard the rumors about Amy having a new boyfriend.”

“Uh duh. Who do you think started them. Do you know me at all?” 

“So they’re not true?” Jake asked with a bit of hope in his voice. 

“Oh no. They definitely are. I saw her get out of a cab with this smoking hot dude in front of her apartment. And she kissed him and then they both went up to her apartment.” Charles hung up the phone before Gina could say anything else. 

“I’m sorry.” Charles said just to try and fill the silence. 

“It’s fine. She’s not mine anymore.” 

**_“I swear I’m not dating that guy. Yes I did techinaly go on one date with him, but he was just awkward and weird. And yeah I did kiss him at the end of the night and invite him up to my apartment, but then I chickened out. Title of my sex tape I guess. Can you please just call me back. Please.”_ **

They were all at Shaw’s celebrating a cracked case that had been left cold for years. Jake was one beer down in what he assumed would be a four beer night. He glanced around the bar that was filled with his close friends and complete strangers. Amy was at the pool table playing with a man Jake had never seen. He needed to move on. That’s what she was doing, he could do it to. 

He spotted a pretty blonde girl sitting at the bar alone. “Can I buy you a drink?” He asked her. 

She turned and smiled at him. “Yeah, I’d like that. I’m Hannah.” The conversation came easier than he thought it would and before he knew it, he was three beers in and things were starting to look better for him. 

Hannah was a doctor, so the two went back and forth sharing horror stories from the job. She talked about people coming into the er being impaled, while he talked about people dying from being impaled. 

Before he knew it, her hand was on his knee and when she laughed she lightly punched himself in the shoulder. “Do you want to get out of here?” She asked with a flirtatious smile.  
“  
Yes. God yes.” Jake said as he paid for the last of their drinks before following Hannah out of the bar. One the way out he gave one last look around and made eye contact with Amy. He quickly averted his eyes from hers feeling as if he had done something wrong. 

Outside the air was chilly and Hannah snuggled into his side for warmth. Inside the cab, the driver had the heat blasting so much that it felt like a warm Florida day. Next thing he knew, Hannah and him were making out in the back of the cab. He wasn’t sure exactly how it started but that was probably due to the four beers he had. Jake couldn’t help but to wonder if Amy had had four shots and was in the back of a cab with someone else right now. 

His hands made their way into her hair, which wasn’t nearly as soft as Amy’s. When she opened her mouth against his, he found that her teeth were not nearly as smooth. He could still taste the alcohol on her tongue, sangria not straight whiskey. The cab stopped in front of her apartment and they both got out. 

She started to lead him upstairs but he stopped halfway to the building. “I think I should just head home.” He told her. “We’ve been drinking alot, and I just don’t think It’s a good idea tonight.”

“Are you serious?” She asked him “Damn it.” She ran a hand up to her face and then through her hair. “Can I at least give you my number, and maybe some other time we can meet up?” 

“Yeah I’d like that.” Jake said taking her phone and entering her number. She entered her number into his phone and when he got it back he noticed she had added a bunch of heart emojis to her name. “Goodnight.” He said to her as he walked back to the street to get another cab back to his apartment.

In the morning he woke up with a bad hangover, but he managed to drag himself out of bed for work. When he arrived at his desk, he saw a bunch of flowers sitting on Amy’s desk. Jake pulled out his phone and found the name with all the hearts next to it. “Had fun last night. Hope we get to meet up again soon.” He texted her.

**_“Please tell me you aren’t going to have sex with that bitch. I mean you can do whatever you want we aren’t dating anymore and I don’t care what you do. In fact go have sex with her. Because I am going to go home and have sex with this super hot guy I’m with right now. "_ **

One night Jake finds himself at Charles house. He had a beer or two and figured Charles was a better option than Amy. It took him several moments before he worked up the courage to knock on the door. Charles opened it rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Can I come in?” Jake asked. Charles moved out of the doorway allowing Jake to slip inside the apartment and slop down on the couch. 

“What’s up?” Charles asked sitting down next to him. “Usually I would be thrilled that you show up at my house at two am, but we do have work in like five hours.”

“I just needed someone to talk to.” Jake confessed. “I can’t exactly go to Amy’s and Gina would tell everyone what I said tomorrow morning.” Charles nodded in agreement. “I miss her, you know.” 

“What about Hannah? I thought you liked her.” 

“She was okay, but I just never could stop thinking about Amy. I didn’t think that was really fair to her.” Jake said. Charles nodded still rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

“I really thought you and Amy were destined to be together. And she still may come around.”

“You think?” Jake asked. “I don’t think she is going to. She said before we started dating that she didn’t want to date cops. I think that I just proved to her why that was a good rule.” Jake threw his head back hitting the couch cushion. He wanted another beer, but knew it was a bad idea. This was the most open he had been about their breakup in a long time.

“I mean maybe.” Charles said. “But I see the way she looks at you when she thinks no one is looking. Even when she is at the bar flirting with someone else, she always seems to have an eye on you. I think that you guys just need to talk.”

“I can’t talk to her are you kidding me. I can barely even look at her without remembering every single time she kissed me. It’s like a death trap.” Jake said.  
“All I’m saying is that I think if you would just to talk to her, then maybe you would still have a chance.” 

“I’m going to leave. It’s getting late. Sorry I woke you up.” Jake said standing up off the couch and heading towards the door.

“Are you kidding me!” Charles exclaimed. “I’m all about getting America’s dream couple back together.”

“Okay Charles.” Jake said. “I’ll see you in the morning. Goodnight. He closed the door behind him and headed out of the building flagging down a cab.

**_“I don’t know what you said to Boyle. But now he’s like super pissed at me. I thought we agreed to keep things professional.”_ **

Amy was laying in bed next to him, the morning sun streaking through the half closed blinds. Jake thought for a second about getting up to close them, but he was too afraid to move and disrupt the perfect scene in front of him.

Amy had her face buried into his pillow, the comforter pulled all the way up around her. There was none around him anymore, but he didn’t exactly care. Her hair was spread out all over the pillow. Everyone once in a while she would murmer something he couldn’t quite make out. Either because of it being suppressed by the pillow or because it was utter nonsense.

The only thing he could think about was how pretty she was when she slept. He was beginning to realize that he wanted to wake up to her for the rest of his life. It was something that he had assumed for a while now. But now he had definite proof, that yes, he needed to be with Amy Santiago for the rest of his life.  
Even thinking about past girlfriends, he couldn't name a single one who made him feel the way she did. She could just be in a room and his stomach would be full with butterflies.

Amy stirred in her sleep reaching out and throwing an arm over his torso. She moved herself to snuggle in closer to his side, burying her nose in his shoulder blade. He wrapped his arms around her holding her closer to him. 

In the back of his mind there was an odd sense that something was wrong, but he pushed it away and ran his hands through her hair. She moved slightly her grip around his torso tightening. “I was afraid.” She whispered to him so low he wasn’t sure sh had even said anything.  
“Afraid of what?” He asked her. 

“Afraid that you were going to die.”

“It wasn’t that bad.” he said to her. “I mean sure it was stupid to not wear a vest, and it was stupid to chase him when my ankle was already sprained, but I wasn’t going to die.”

“Not then.” She said back he could feel her tears seeping into the cotton of his t shirt. “When you were in prison, I was terrified that you were going to die.”

“Ames. I never been to prison. You’re dreaming.” he reassured her stroking his hand down to her cheeks to wipe the tears.

“I’m not dreaming, you’re dreaming.” She said and as soon as she said the words, Jake’s eyes shot open. He closed his eyes again beginning God to take him back to whatever dreamland he was just in, but it was no use.

He laid awake for another hour, replaying in his mind every detail about the dream. Jake was terrified to go back asleep, afraid that when he wakes up in the morning, he will have forgotten the way she looked fast asleep in his arms. 

He thought about going over to her house. Like really thought about it. He wanted to tell everything he had been screaming inside his mind. Wanted to tell her that he loved her. But he knew better than to just show up at her house unannounced. Eventually he fell back asleep with the sound of her voice still ringing in his ear.

**_“Hey mom. It’s Amy. I know I said I didn’t feel that way the other night on the phone. But I do. I love him. And I don’t know how...Oh shit. Hang up. Hang up. Hang up.”_ **

Jake watched as Amy got up out of her desk and headed towards the evidence room. Before he knew it, he was on his feet and following after her. He opened the door and found her searching through boxes. “Whatcha looking for?” He asked her.

“Just an old case file that I think is connected to the one I’m working on now.” She said casually then she turned around. Jake could see it on her face as she realized that she was talking to him. “Why do you care?” her tone completely different than it was point five seconds ago.

“I know that you may find this hard to believe, but I do genuinely care about you.” He said “And the file.” he added “Mostly the file.”

“Shut up.” She said turning her back on him again.

“Can I help you? Please.” He asked walking over to the box she was looking through.

“I guess.” She said moving over for him to look through the box. Jake worked his way through each file that him and Amy worked on. He couldn’t help but smile at the memories of some of these perps. Not the perps, the time he spent with Amy working to bring them down. 

“Here it is.” He said pulling the manila folder completely out of the box and handing it over to her. For a moment they both sat there, each holding onto the folder looking straight into each other’s eyes. Jake watched as Amy’s mouth curled into an upward smile. He licked his lips subconsciously and the next thing he knew, the folder was on the ground and his lips were pressed against Amy’s.

He pushed her back until her back hit one of the supply shelves. Every moment he had ever had with her since the day he met her seemed to replay themselves in his mind. Her hands found their way to his chest and his made their way to her hair before moving down to her cup her checks. “Stop.” She panted breaking off for air. 

She pushed him away from her and he stood there looking dazed and confused. “I miss you Ames.”

“Don’t Ames me.” She said reaching down to grab her file and then taking a few steps back from him. “You don’t just get to decide when you want me and when you don’t.” 

“I’m not! I never not wanted you. I’ve missed you so much it’s not even funny.” He said but she just turned her back and walked away, leaving him standing alone in the evidence room.

**_“This isn’t fair. I’ve tried calling you a thousand times but you never pick up. I want to talk, I want to work this out, but it’s a two way street Jake.”_ **

Jake knocked on Amy’s door holding a carton of beer. He prayed that she was alone. She opened the door, wearing a pair of sweatpants and one of his old t shirts. His mouth went completely dry upon seeing her in it and remembering the morning she had first worn it. “I just want to talk.” He said holding up the carton of beer.

She nodded and opened the door for him to come in. Everything in her apartment looked the same as it had the last time he had been there. It was a relief on his part, being that there weren't some other guys shirt thrown around.

Amy sat down on her couch and he sat down a respectable distance from her. She too a bottle out of carton and opened it taking a drink. “So you finally want to talk?” She asked a slight smile forming. 

“Why’d you do it? I mean I thought things were good.” It was the question that had been echoing through his mind since she had broken up with him.

“You want the honest answer?” she asked. Jake nodded. “I was afraid. Terrified actually. I told you I didn’t want to date cops because things get awkward if they don’t work out…” She trailed off for a seconds taking another sip of beer. “Well the truth is I think I didn’t want to date cops because I knew exactly how much danger a cop could be in. This is going to sound selfish, but I want to be the one to do the leaving not the other way around.”

“Do you mean leaving as in like death?” She nodded “Amy. That’s crazy.”

“Is it? If I go and find myself some dermatologist, I know that there is a ninety ninety percent chance that they go to work in the morning and make it home. With you, I was waking up every morning not completely sure I would get to fall back asleep next to you again. When you would go out into the field I got far more anxious than I ever do when I’m out in the field.”

“You don’t think that I got nervous? Amy I’m always going to be worried about you. It’s what a good partner does. It’s part of job.”

“But that doesn't make it any easier.” She said. “I thought I could handle it, I thought if you were being safe, then yes it would be part of the job. But you chased a suspect with no vest on Jake. He could have had a gun. You could have died. Don’t you get that?”” 

“Of course I get that. And I was in the wrong I know that.” He said 

“It’s just, I’m always going to worry about you. But I needed you to at least be smart enough to follow standard protocol.”

“I’m sorry.” Was all Jake could come up with to say. He opened another beer as did Amy. “I know I said we can’t be friends, but I changed my mind. If you still want to be friends that is.”

“I would love to be your friend Jake.” She said putting emphasis on the word love. She still smiled and laughed though. Jake felt like a brick had been lifted off his chest in that moment. Maybe he couldn’t be with her anymore, but he needed to at least have her as a friend. 

Eventually Jake lost track of how many beers he had had, but the carton that was once full, was now empty. “Remember at Dozerman’s funeral when I tried to convince his wife I was the one who organized those fishing trips?” He said through a laugh.

“Yeah and she thought you were the one who hired all the prostitutes.” Amy said wrinkling her eyes with laughter. “You know things seem to always backfire for you.”

“Right?!” Jake exclaimed his stomach hurting from laughing so hard. 

“You know sometimes at night I still burst out laughing about that time when you chased a perp on top of the cars and feel into someone’s sunroof.”

“That hurt so bad, that was not funny.” He yelled at her although he wasn’t even close to mad.

“The only thing I could think about when you told us the story was ‘oh that poor person's car.’”

“I could’ve broken my ankle.”

“Oh like the time you did actually break your ankle? How’d you do that again?” She asked him teasingly.

“For the last time. Laser tag is a cool way to break your ankle.”

“If you’re ten!” Amy shouted at him. 

“Do you have anymore beer?” He asked her. 

“Yeah in the fridge.” Jake got up off the couch and got the beer out of her fridge. When he sat back down, he sat down closer to her then he had before and she put her feet into his lap. He handed her the bottle and took a sip of his own. 

“Do you remember the bet?” She asked him softly after at least two more beers. Jake knew that in the morning neither of them were going to remember anything that happened.

“How could I forget?” he countered.

“Do you remember what you told me the last rule was?” She asked her voice still barley above a whisper.

Jake was quiet for a second. Of course he remembered, every moment from that night was scared into his brain and on constant repeat. “I told you that you couldn’t fall in love with me.” He said his voice just as quiet as hers was before.

“I think I broke that rule.” She said. Everything that happened after that was a blur. Somehow or another they ended up making out on her couch. Clothes were quickly abandon and left on her floor to be picked up the next morning. 

When Jake woke up the morning, his head was pounding and he had a vague sense that he wasn’t in his own bed. He reached out, but there was nobody there. When he opened his eyes completely he recognized the room as Amy’s and he could hear her singing in the shower. He laid there in her bed trying to recall exactly what happened last night and how they got here. He remembered the first couple drinks and joking around, but after that everything just seemed to be a void.  
Amy came out of the shower a towel wrapped around her. “So.” She said looking at him. “I know that we kind of um slept together last night. But I think it was a mistake. Okay maybe not a mistake, but it can’t happen again.”

Jake felt his heart rate speed up again. “Okay.” He said. If that was her decision he had to respect it. He got out of her bed and found his clothes that were scattered around the room. “I’ll see you Monday.” He said after he was completely dressed and about to leave her house.

“Yeah. Bye.” She said as she shut the door behind him. Jake walked down the halls and towards the elevator trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. In the elevator his phone started vibrating. It was a call from Amy. He declined the call and hit the lobby button. 

**_“I made a mistake. I want this to happen again. And again. And again. I want to start over. I want to do this for real. Romantic stylez. Please if you get this come back.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry if the first chapter was too hard to read, I was trying to get artsy :)


End file.
